Soccer made it happen!
by patsy92
Summary: Grimmjow lost a bet and has to come to every soccergame of his cousin Shinji. he's annoyed, but little did he know who'd be the star of the soccerteam...
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story EVEEER, so uhm it could be that it's not that good (yet?)**

It's been 2 weeks now… Why did he come to see another game? It's not that the soccergroup of his cousin's school was this good.

_The members get on the field. _Ooh right, that's why! _He was lurking at the one with number 10 written on the back of his shirt. That shirt that nicely wrapped itself around his waist. Not too tight, but just enough to catch a glimpse of that body that's laying underneath it. It was probably well toned, not too muscular, but just enough to make sure he can defend himself._

After watching the guy for what seemed like hours, but was only 5 minutes or so, Grimmjow turned around. He definitely wasn't looking lustfully and certainly not to a man. He wanted to get out of here, but just then his cousin caught a glimpse of him.

'Grimmy!' He yelled for the whole field to hear. Grimmjow turned around fast and grumped: I told ya to never call me like that stupid Shinji! He knew the cousin wouldn't listen to it. Guess he'll have to give him a good smack on the head tonight. He sighed and looked back to the field. 'Guess I won't be gettin away this time either.'

Grimmjow had lost a bet with Shinji, who made him come to every soccer match he had. Grimmjow knew it was only because Shinji wanted female attention after the match and with a smokin hot guy like Grimmjow next to him, that certainly seemed to work. At First he hated having to use his 'free days' to go to the soccer match, I mean what's the point at looking these kids playing some soccer? Till he saw number 10. Not only was he the best player in the team, he looked the best of all of'em as well.

_His arms and legs were a bit tanned and looking more up he saw that his shoulders were broad but not too much. Just slightly muscular, just the way it has to be. But that was not what caught his attention the most. No, it was his fairly coloured pack of hair. Who knew such a colour existed? It was a lightly orange with some suninfected highlights. The way it shone in the sun, it was like his hair was of pure golden. His hair was not too long, just coming to the back of his neck of which sweat dropped into his shirt, going all the way down his abdomen. _

But let's not get too much in detail or Grimmjow wouldn't get the lust out of his head. He asked Shin a bit of info about this guys, but all he got was a name. Ichigo, Grimmjow smirked as he said the name. It fitted the boy well. As he was smirking he looked at the guy named Ichigo. As he did, the boy locked his eyes with his. Grimmjow was stunned. _What beautiful eyes! God, what was happening with him? He had never thought of a man like that! Hell not even a woman could give him such dirty ideas like Ichigo did just by looking at him._

What was that? The boy started to get a pink flush on his cheeks and quickly turned around to practice a bit more. Did Grimmjow see this clearly? Hoho, this was about to get good, as he was planning to get some information from the boy himself after the match.

* * *

><p><em>THAT guy Is here again! <em>That was the first thought that crossed Ichigo's mind. God, why do you have to torture me so much?  
>Ichigo had just broken things off with Renji. He knew Renji was screwing around with Hisagi after his back. But even though he knew that, it still hurt like hell to leave his beloved one. He really thought they were together for the long run. He didn't think he'd be finding another hot guy like him again.<p>

Only 2 days later he saw some guy watching them practice. The thing that he noticed immediately is the fact that this guy wasn't here cuz he wanted to. He looked like he was bored as hell and wanted to be everywhere but here. Ichigo was mad. "If you don't wanna be here, then just leave" he said a little too loud to himself. Shinji was practicing right next to him and laughed hard at Ichigo's words. "Don't worry mate! He's only here cuz asked I made him come" Shinji explained how Grimmjow lost a bet and had to come to help him get some chicks. Girls? Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow was that hot? He turned around to look at the man again while Grimmjow wasn't paying attention.

_My god! After looking carefully, he saw that the man was made of nothing else than pure silver! He was taller than Ichigo, was a bit tanned, but not too much. His hair was oceanblue, no it was like the blue sky and the lightly blue highlights looked like the clouds in the sky. His hair was messy, but it looked like he did put some effort into it. Then his eyes, my god, he could drown in those eyes of his. They could suck a whole person up, they were that deep and intense. The plain white V-shaped shirt he was wearing looked like it was hugging his sexy waist way too tightly. You could almost count every sexy muscle. The belt hanging around his hips, looked like it could fall off anytime soon, but that made it look even cooler._

If ichigo didn't stop now, he'd have an erection right there on the field. After asking Shinji a bit more of information about the guy, he only got to hear his name: Grimmjow. He said it so many times in his head, it looked like that was all that could be in his right now. He had to snap out of it. He had a soccer match to play right now!

After the match, he glanced at Grimmjow who was making his way to Shinji to give him a big smack on the head. He looked like he was complaining and took Shinji with him to his car. Without even looking at Ichigo the guy drove off, to find some girls perhaps? There's no way in hell a smoking hot guy like that could be gay right?

This had been happening for 2 weeks now and frankly Ichigo was falling more and more every time he saw the guy. He thought the guy had never paid attention to him before, till they locked their gazes. _what was this? For what reason was this guy looking at him so intensely? _Ichigo felt a pink blush growing on his cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes. God, this messed him up big time! Not now, not just before an important match…

1-3 their team had lost big time and Ichigo was in a daze. How could he be so absentminded during the entire match? It was all the fault of that hot guy sitting there. He kept seeing his eyes in his mind, over and over again. Well it's not like it's gonna make any difference. He'll be smacking Shinji again and drive off like always, right?

Wrong! Wait, what? Why is he coming to our clubhouse? Shinji's already inside! Who is he waiting for? Their eyes met again and it was clear now that Grimmjow was waiting for Ichigo!

Dear god, help me…


	2. chapter 2: after the game

**First of all I wanna say thanks to the ones who read the first chapter and for the helpful comment!**

**Now there are still some questions left unanswered… what'll happen now that Grimm is waiting for Ichigo? **

_Damn, I gotta remain calm! I can't be shocked by that blue haired god standing there!... waiting for me? _Ichigo had to keep some 'innerpeace' or he was gonna have red cheeks by the time he got there. All of a sudden he heard a 'Yo' and once he looked up, he saw a vague handgesture telling him to come closer. Grimmjow looked like he had found something to play with.

'Yo number 10, kinda lousy game today don't ya think?' He grinned softly. Ichigo didn't know what to say, it was this guy's freakin' fault! _If you hadn't been watching me like that, I could've focused! damnit, I can't say that!_ Ichigo remained quiet. 'Ooh? No answer? Are ya that devastated?' he started smiling. _How could a smile be that beautiful and at same time be so devilish. _Grimmjow caught Ichigo's look at his own lips, it looked like he'd jump on him. Was this soccerplayer really gay? Well, let's play a bit more with this guy… 'Hey kid, the name's strawberry right?' He said bluntly. Ichigo was shocked not only did the guy probably know his name because of that nickname, but he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was getting familiar with the nickname as well! That hot bastard! Ichigo didn't know that his face looked furious right now and he certainly didn't know how much fun it gave Grimmjow to see him like that. But no, no, no, he wasn't gonna let Grimmjow walk all over him like that! 'Well, well, seems to me like you've been gathering information about me Grimmjow, or should I say Grimmy-kun?'

A real cat and mouse game had begun right now. They started passing the ball hence and forth to each other, but then comes the spoiler of it all. 'Grimmy! Let's grab some chicks mate! They ain't gonna wait all day ya know? ' Shinji had appeared right after Ichigo. Luckily his blond friend didn't see Ichigo's red and confused face. Shinji always knew what was going on with him and his emotions. Grimmjow told Shinji to buzz off, but that's when blondy laughed and said: Ya have to go or want me to spill out the secret of what bet ya lost?' Grimmjow's face looked like it lost all its colour, it was completely pale. _What was this secret Shinji was talking about and why did it make Grimmjow loose his composure?_ He didn't get the time to ask this, Grimmjow was already walking off to Shinji. 'Hey strawberry let's do this some other time again.' Was the last thing Ichigo heard before Grimmjow reached Shinji. 'Hey ichi! Don't wanna grab some food with us?' Shinji yelled to Ichigo, but Ichigo knew that they were gonna search some girls while eating and leave him alone since Shinji knew about him being gay. Luckily he didn't tell the other on the soccer team, it just wouldn't feel right if everyone knew about it. 'yeah right and leave me and the food all by myself? I'm not gonna eat your food as well and gain 50 pounds!' Ichigo smiled and waved them goodbye. After they drove off, ichigo's smiling face turned into a sad one. So, I guess he's really straight, he said to himself. Well, should've known that… and he hit the showers.

_Damn Shinji and his playerattitude! I wanted to play a little more with that Ichigo! _Grimmjow wasn't amused with the disturbance of his cousin and let it know by the usual smack on the head, but this time he gave him the full fist. 'Djeez, what's with you today? You look even more annoyed than usual. Did Ichi-boy say something to you perhaps?' _Ichi-boy? What the hell? How could his cousin give such a lame nickname to such a beautiful person? He must be nuts. Well yeah, yeah he is._ Grimmjow kept running over the conversation in his mind. Ichigi kurosaki looked like a gentle and shy person, but when provoked he gave the best reaction of everyone he knew. It was so funny to see his face change so many times. He could go from affronted to sad to mad all in a few seconds. Hilarious! Grimmjow was thinking about it so much, Shinji had to snap him out of it. 'GRIMM FUCKING JOW! Pay attention will ya, I don't wanna die yet and you just missed our stop!' Grimmjow replied with a huge sigh, then it got to him that Shinji scolded him, an adult, an older person, his fucking cousin! 'Shinji?'  
>'yeah?' the blondy replied, turning his head around, only to find a big fist coming at him, it hit right on the cheek. 'That's for scolding an older and wiser person!' He said while parking his car.<p>

After being a little grumpy about the whole fist-thing, Shinji turned on his smiling face as they went in his favorite place in the whole city: _L'Espada_

L'Espada was an all-in-one club. It was a diner during the day with a bowling that started around 4 p.m. till midnight. Around 10 p.m. the other room opened an it was discoclub with the best music in town. And on Fridays they even have 70's music and a freaking roller-skate room. Is this place amazing or what? But that's not the reason why Shinji liked this place so much. Then what is it? Shinji opened the door and looked at all those beautiful short-skirted girls. Aaah, now this is what he loved about it, fucking paradise to get laid. The girls all looked his direction, but that was only partly because of Shinji. Half of them looked because there stood a blue god behind him. Grimmjow knew he was being eyed by all of the girls. He didn't mind, it boosted his ego and on the contrary to what he feels when he sees Ichigo, this feels more relaxing. Aargh, again with the whole Ichigo thing, this guy needs to get out of his head or he'll be acting strange again.

'Let's sit in the middle' his cousin said, 'then we'll have a lot of attention'. It really didn't matter to Grimmjow. Once Grimmjow was seated, Shinji went to get the usual fries and burgers for them. Shinji just left when some girls rounded Grimmjow and started asking him question about who he was and what he did as job. Grimmjow answered as friendly as possible in his annoyed mood that he was 22, just finished college and worked as sports journalist for the local media. The more he said, the more girls came. By the time Shinji went back with the food, the whole table was surrounded with girls. Shinji started talking to them as well and asked some phonenumbers to keep in touch. Grimmjow thought he had done enough for his cousin and started eating. Just as he wanted to start with his burger, he caught a glimpse of orange hair. His thoughts immediately went to the strawberry, but when he stood up, he saw that it was a big chested girl with long orange hair, a bit lighter than the hair of Ichigo. The girl came closer and started asking Grimmjow some things shyly. He always had a thing for breasts and this girl was perfect if you loved those. Shinji saw him lurking at her and knew he could have every other girl. Grimmjow starting talking with her. Her name was Inoue Orihime and was a senior in the same school as Shinji and Ichigo. She was friendly, but for some weird way he was bored to death talking to such a sweetpie as Inoue. Oh well, as long as he could fuck her. When the doors opened from the club, they all went inside and started dancing their asses off. It was hot, almost too hot to keep your clothes on. Inoue and her friends, Tatsuki and Rukia or something, they all danced so hot. Grimmjow just wanted to get her into his bed. Finally everything felt alright again. He finally felt like the big women magnet like he always was. Don't get me wrong, he didn't have that much casual sex. He has had some girlfriends, but they all left him, saying they felt like he didn't really love them or something like that. And it's true, he never felt sad or depressed when they left him. he didn't really care, some day he'll fall in love with some girl, he's sure of it.

The end of the night was coming and most girls were already going home. Shinji told Grimmjow that he found 2 girls wanting to do a threesome so he'll be leaving with them. Damn Shinji and his luck! Just as Grimmjow thought that, inoue went to him and whispered in his ear that she wanted to go to his home. BINGO!

That night he had some casual crazy sex with the girl named Inoue. Just as he was about to come, he saw Ichigo's face instead of Inoue's. He was shocked but came with a huge orgasm. What the fuck was that? He thought right before falling asleep. That morning he dreamed of Ichigo, it's like Ichigo was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand. Right when he thought he finally got close enough to the strawberry, he woke up by some kind of weird smell he could not define.

Something's burning! He jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen only to see Inoue cooking some weird breakfast. She was surprised and blushed shyly again: "S- s sorry, I thought you might be hungry so I tried cooking something" Grimmjow looked at the substance that supposed to be food. "I'm not hungry" he said, feeling his stomach making all the wrong turns. "Oo- oh okay, I'll just put it in the fridge in case you get hungry later." Grimmjow knew he was gonna throw it away after she left. He told her he had some work to do, actually he had a day off but didn't want her to have her around him all day. She was a good shag, but he knew he didn't feel a thing for her. "uhm, Grimmjow-san, could you call me later? If you want to, that is? I mean, you know, if you feel like meeting up some time again?" _djeez, knock it off with your shy, cute appearance, I might have liked that in the beginning but it's getting annoying know_ Grimmjow thought. He nodded, took the paper with her number and waved her goodbye as she went home again.

With her gone and him being all alone now, he remembered which picture he had in mind when he had an orgasm last night. Why the hell did he think about that damn strawberry? Grimmjow didn't feel like seeing the soccer game tomorrow. If only it wasn't for that damn bet with Shinji! He crawled back in his bed and decided to block the sun with his curtains, he needed to get some more sleep even if it was already noon!

**Okay this might have been a tad more boring, but I got some good ideas for the next chapter. It'll be ichigo's side of the weekend and we'll get to the Sunday match as well, where they finally meet again. **

**Although here's a little spoiler: it isn't the first time Ichigo sees Grimmjow again this weekend. Where oh where, did he see Grimmjow in the weekend? It could only be 2 places right? **

**Oh it could take 2 weeks for my next update since finals are coming up… again thanks for reading my first story ever and if you got any tips please do tell them, I appreciate it a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3: at the park

**SO SORRY! It took me forever to finally add another chapter, I know but I had exams and then parties to celebrate my (bad) results. **

**So my plans did change a bit about this weekend, I was gonna show ichi's side right? It'll be a bit shorter and more about Saturday and then the game on Sunday. If I ever get to Sunday (so many things on Saturday) **

**And I'm rambling again! here is part 3**

Ichigo was getting dressed again, he was the last guy in the clubhouse of the soccergroup. _Get yourself together Ichigo! It has only been a week or maybe 2 since Renji… Well I'd better get home, I really don't feel like doing anything tonight. _Just as Ichigo got out of the clubhouse, a person jumped on his back. He was surprised and lost his balance and fell on the ground. As he opened his eyes again, he only saw a round butt in a perfectly tight fitting jeans. He didn't need to see anything else, to know who this person was. "DAMNIT Yoruichi, stop sneaking up on me!" He said. "Aaw Ichi, but I missed ya you know, since I was late for your match and stuff…" _How would that be my fault that YOU missed MY practice? _He thought to himself. Yoruichi just kept on rambling about not so important stuff, till she all of a sudden stopped and looked at Ichi's eyes. "Ichigo, how have you been since the whole Renji thing?" Ichigo's eyes widened, he didn't feel like talking about it again and he knew Yoruichi had listened more than enough about it, since she normally doesn't listen a lot to other people. Yoruichi got the hint. "Well never mind, you should forget about him. Let's go hunting tonight! It's been ages since we've been to L'Espada!"

Ichigo wasn't too sure, but it could be that Shinji and Grimmjow would be there. He felt like refusing, he certainly didn't wanna see that guy flirting with some girls. BUUUUUUT Ichigo didn't really have a chance, before he knew it, yoruichi had dragged him in her car and they were on their way to his house to get him dressed for a good night out. Although… Good?

After deciding what to wear they finally arrived at L'Espada. The place was crowded as usual, the music was ear deafening and the girls short skirted. Everyone was clearly feeling pumped. Ichigo just hoped he didn't see Renji or Grimmjow or whoever. Sadly enough he didn't really have that much fortune. Yoruichi asked a drink and Ichi had to go and get it. She always knew how to get her way… As he waited for the drinks, he looked around. Nothing special to spot, some sluts, some playboys, some gangstas, the usual. But then he saw a whole bunch of girls around someone and right after that he saw ice blue hair. CRAP! NO, NO, NO! Ichigo really wanted to avert his eyes, but he just couldn't. He was mesmerized, just as much as all those girls around Grimmjow. Then he noticed how closely Grimmjow was dancing with this orange haired girl. He felt like he had seen enough. He brought the drinks to yoruichi, drank his quickly and felt like going home. But then he felt some hand on his ass. As he turned around, he saw a narrow eyed guy looking up and down at him. "The name's Gin, what's yers?" Ichigo really didn't feel like flirting with this ice cold person, he felt like a snake or maybe a fox. Anyway, it didn't feel good. But it's not like yoruichi would just let him go yet, so maybe if she saw he was chatting with some guy, she'd let him off the hook. Ichigo didn't mind using this guy for that purpose. He told him his name was Ichigo and they started talking about non too important stuff, he ddn't wanna share too much information about his life. The guy did treat him a few good drinks, which made Ichigo get tipsy. He knew why the guy was doing it, but he didn't feel like having a one night stand, so he quickly made up an excuse that he had to go. Gin's expression changed, but only for a moment. He grinned again after that and took out his pen to write his number on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was too busy looking around for Yoruichi that he hand't even noticed (says a lot about how drunk he was). He gave up looking around, said goodbye to Gin and went home. (sorry people, I really don't wanna pare those 2 up)

As Ichigo was walking home, he kept on seeing that scene of Grimmjow's dirty dance with that girl. It's just not fair! The scene kept on playing till he got in bed, even then he couldn't sleep. He looked at his phone, 2 AM, _Toshiro might be pissed but whatever…  
><em>"Hi. Feel like playin sum soccr 2morro da park? Round noon? Wanna kick sum stress off =.="  
>And with that Ichigo fell asleep.<p>

*Next day*

*knock, knock* nii-chan, nii-chan, please wake up. Shiro-chan is here. The white haired guy already felt agitated, & that nickname didn't really help. "excuse me yuzu" the girl stepped back and she kinda expected what was gonna happen. Toshiro lifted his leg and *BANG BANG* the door flew wide open. "hnnn, w- wha where the fuck do I am" Ichigo said half awake, half asleep. The first thing he saw was clear white hair, he had to look more downwards to see the small guy's angry face. "Good morning to you too." He said all sarcastically. "Now get your drunk or hangover ass outta bed, I haven't walked all this end to go to the park all alone!" Toshiro was grumbling about how he woke up becuz of Ichigo's text while getting his clothes out of his closet for him. "Now freaking get washed and changed in 15 minutes or I'm gonna kick this ball against your face." Toshiro disappeared, only to return after a few seconds. "Oh and longer than 20 minutes and I'll kick the ball against your balls, you know I'm not kidding." Indeed he wasn't! Ichigo hurried and got down in exactly 15 minutes, he didn't have a second to spare. Didn't even had the chance to eat, but that's alright, his stomach was still upset becuz of the booze. He only discovered the number this 'Gin' wrote on his hand when he washed himself quickly. He decided to leave it on, maybe he'd write it down later if hadn't faded completely yet. We'll see what fate decides!

* Grimm's house*

After kicking Inoue out and falling asleep again, Grimmjow woke up again around 1 PM. It was time to get out even though he didn't feel like it. He was still wondering why he had to think about the ornage haired boy and not that girl. Okey, fine, they kinda had the same haircolour, but that was the only thing you could say. That's not enough to mistake them while having sex! And what was the boy trying to say in his dream. It seemed like Grimmjow was thinking about it for hours, in fact it wasn't even half an hour. He decided to shower, get dressed and get some fresh air for his hangover. Hmm, would the park be busy on a saturdaynoon? We'll see…

*at the park*

"Yo Kurosaki! Are you gonna shoot the ball in the goal this time or what? Don't you have a match tomorrow?" Ichigo knew he was playing terribly. He just couldn't stop thinking about everything. He even felt nostalgic for a minute cuz this was the place where he and Renji always went to cuddle and look at the clear blue sky. Just as he was thinking about that, he got a ball against his face. "You know where I'm gonna aim next time right?" Ichigo shivered, he had to keep his mind with the game. And indeed after that remark, Ichigo started playing better again. after half an hour of playing soccer, they decided to have a break. "Seriously when you're old enough to join our soccerteam, please do! You're really good!" Ichigo said. "Damn right, Kurosaki! Although I gotta confess when you're not thinking about other stuff, you're pretty good too. Well you don't suck, let's keep it at that." Ichigo knew his friend Toshiro wasn't good with compliments, so this was the best he could get and he was happy. "Yo shiro, let's do one last more." Toshiro hated his nickname, but he had given up trying to get Ichigo to call him Toshiro like everyone. "Whatever, let me get a free shot. Stand between the trees, I'm gonna make a goal." Toshiro said with a lot of pride. "Like I'm gonna let you make that goal." Ichigo smiled. Toshiro aimed, but missed and the ball flew way up high. Ichigo still wanted to catch the ball so he kept on walking backwards, not taking his eyes off the ball. He almost had the ball and made a little jump, before he knew it, he didn't feel the ground when he came down but something a bit softer. He opened his eyes and saw Grimmjow's face between his legs. "YOU!" Ichigo yelped. It took Grimmjow a second to grasp what just happened. Here he was, minding his own business, looking at a great 1972 Pantera (great car!) passing by the park when all of a sudden he sees someone falling on him. next thing he knew, he was looking at a black short and someone's crotch right in front of his face. It took him a few moments to realize the guy spoke to him and who this guy was. His surprised face turned into a smirk. "well, well, well, I should've known you'd jump all up on me. I just hadn't expected it this literally." He had anticipated a remark or scowl, but no! Strawberry looked shocked and started blushing. _Wait, what? Why's that guy blushing. We're 2 guys, it's just an accident. It's not like I'm looking at a girl's pussy right? _Grimmjow looked down and saw Ichigo's boxer through the sleeves/pipes of his shorts. _Oh wait a sec! shit this guy has got to get of me, now!_ After pushing Ichigo off gently, they got up. It was awkward for a sec, till Grimmjow started teasing him yet again and Ichigo got his composure back and started replying again. _Aaah, this is how I like it. Berry's replied are fuckin fantastic to get my head empty. _Toshiro let them argue and decided to go get a snack in the meanwhile. But as one left, another shows up. Renji Abarai walked up the path leading to the soccerfield. There he saw his ex chatting up some guy whom he seemed pretty close with. Too close. _Wait, what? He dumps me cuz I had a fling, but he can have a new fling 2 weeks later? That's way too early! That fucking asshole! (literally and figuratively xD)_

Renji walks up to them, more like almost runs. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME TOO!" Ichigo was shocked, _that voice! Nooo, please no, not here, not in public, not with Grimmjow! _But it was too late, the redhead was already in front of both of them, looking from Ichigo to Grimmjow and back. "Eh? 'the fuck yer talking about?" Grimmjow said. "Shut it bluey" _Oh no, he didn't! redhead did not just mock his haircolour!_ As Grimmjow wanted to reply, Ichigo stepped in. He was blushing. "Renji, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Ichigo looked nervous. Grimmjow didn't understand anything. "I was just chilling a bit, till I see this scenario in front of me show up! What the fuck Kurosaki, seriously? You can cheat, but I can't?" Ichigo blushed, cuz even though he wasn't cheating, he did feel attracted to Grimmjow. But then he got sad again, cuz he knew Grimmjow was straight and he had lost Renji to Hisagi. After that came anger, how could HE of all people insult him for a cheater. And in his anger, he couldn't care if Grimmjow heard the 'gay'word or not. "Listen here, I loved you with all I had. I was happy with you and then you treated me like that? Just having sex with a friend, was he even a good friend. You didn't speak a lot about him! Who knows, how many you friend you had! You son of a bitch, I gave it my all! This blue haired guy here isn't gay like we are and I'll never be able to have him. Besides I met him a few days ago, so SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Ichigo had to catch his breath, he had just yelled out all his frustrations and none of the 2, not the redhead, not the bluehaired could say anything. Renji realized he had been insulted and was too much of a jerk to accept the fact that Ichigo was right. He tried to punch Ichigo but the distance seemed too close. When he looked who or what he had punched, he saw he had punched that big guy instead of Ichigo. Not only Renji was shocked, Ichigo's mouth probably hang open till the grass. Even Grimmjow was surprised of his own body's reaction. They stood there for a while, none knowing what to do or say. All of a sudden they heard a voice: "what the hell is happening here o.O?" Toshiro just got back with some hotdogs. Renji took off as soon as he snapped out of it. That left Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Uhm Grimmjow…" He didn't get the chance to say anything more "No one should punch someone else after hearing the truth about himself. But please don't touch me or speak to me, you're a… well whatever I gotta go."

Ichigo couldn't move and only now he realized the aftermath of his yelling. He let himself fall on the ground. "God what have I done?" as he tried to look up at the sky, he saw a hotdog in front of him. "Here, some comfort food, now talk. Let's start with what I just witnessed, shall we." Toshiro said with a straight face. _Sigh, this is gonna be a long weekend!_

**Next part will be the last match of this year, then they have vacation or something like that. I'm thinking about making 2 more chapters or so and that's it (maybe a bit more but you know) **

**I have some good ideas though, but all my ideas start out good and I screw it up every time… **

**What do you guys think I should do? I could go more dramatic or I could just make it more ecchi, maybe smutty (although I have NEVER tried that before) . **

**SPOILER: next chapter: final match. We find out what the "bet" between Grimmjow and Shinji was and why it made Grimmjow lose his cool in chapter 1.**

**Oh and yes I forgot about Gin's phonenumber, let's say it washed off with the sweat of playing that much soccer. I wouldn't have paired them up anyway . sorry guys :p **


	4. Chapter 4: Say whaaaat!

**Once I start thinking about my fanfic, I can't stop thinking about it and wanna write more and more. Thank god my boss wasn't in the shop today, so I had the chance to write a bit more. **

**So let's start with Grimmjow walking off. **

_I'm such an idiot! I should've known. That bastard was always blushing and stuff. But noooooo, I just had to play along and think he was just a shy guy! But seriously, gay? No, no, no, no, no! _Grimmjow couldn't stop running over every single thing in his mind. Then he remembered how he looked at Ichigo during the practice matches as well… That skintone, that elegant yet muscular figure… In his thoughts, his eyes were looking at Ichigo's body from his orange hair all the way down to his feet. As he realized what he was thinking about, he shook his head. _I gotta get away from this fag, before the same thing happens like last time. _His mind started thinking about his ex-colleague, whom he hadn't been thinking about for ages. _No, no, no. I have always been a ladiesman, a boobs- and asslover. Always! Aaallllthough, that guy do has a cute butt. A little curvy, not too round and big, but still soft-looking. _Grimmjow grabs his own head and tries to give himself a punch. _THAT'S IT! No way I'm going to that freaking match tomorrow! Fuck that! _And he walked back home.

Meanwhile Ichigo was sitting on a bench in the park with Toshiro. There he was, Renji had left while shouting all kinds of curses, but Ichigo hadn't heard a thing of it. He was still so petrified of Grimmjow's gaze when he said those harsh things to Ichigo. He lost that guy for good.  
>"Kurosaki, is it becuz of your ex?" PHAH, that guy is the least of his worries. "Actually Toshiro, I have never ever felt more free of him than now. I think I needed to let go of my frustrations." It's true, this was the moment where he finally thought that Renji could climb up the highest tree and stay up there like the fucking monkey he was! "He screwed up everything, even if there was nothing to screw up from the beginning…" Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "Oh you're talking about the blunette right? I don't know man, he doesn't really give off a gay-vibe. Then again, neither did you. You never know…" But Ichigo knew pretty damn well, that this was the end before it even began. He threw away the hotdog. "Sorry Shiro, I'm gonna take a walk and then go home. I need some time alone." Toshiro nodded, he knew he couldn't help his friend right now.<p>

*Next day*

Ichigo woke up early. He didn't feel like it, but he had to go to the match. _Will Grimmjow be there? _He felt his stomach turn over because of the stress. "well, here goes nothing…" And he jumped out of his bed. After showering (which still didn't clear his mind.) he got dressed and went out. No breakfast this time, he couldn't take it, or better his stomach couldn't handle it. Yuzu was shouting at him, while he was running out of the door, that he was behaving a bit weird lately and that she was worried. He just waved at her and shouted that it was nothing. He really couldn't tell it to his innocent sister!

*grimmjow's place*

Grimmjow woke up or rather just opened his eyes. He didn't really get any sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get any sleep. He watched the clockradio. The match started in half an hour. _Fuck that, I'm not going_ he thought and turned around, away from the light that was shining through his curtains. Grimmjow fell asleep after a while, but suddenly woke up an hour later, max 2. "FUUUUCK" he yelled out. If Grimmjow didn't show up, Shinji was gonna tell everyone he knew about their little bet, or rather secret! Grimmjow jumped out of his bed and barely had the time to change clothes. _Damn that Shinji! _Grimmjow had left his car at his place last night becuz he was too drunk to drive.

*match time*

As Ichigo arrived at the field, he looked around, but there was no blue hair to spot between all those people on the tribunes. He should've known, yet his heart still sank even deeper. "Eeh? Where the hell's that stupid cousin of mine? Yo Ichi, did ya see him?" _Crap_ Ichigo couldn't handle Shinji right now! He lifted his shoulders like he didn't know what Shinji was talking about and tried to get away ASAP! "Waaaaaaaiiit a minute you! Ichi-baby, you guys didn't do any naughty stuff didn't ya? How can ya cheat on me like that?" Shinji laughed and gave air kisses. Normally Ichigo would've given him a serious punch in the face, but all he could do now is make a painful grimace. Shinji stopped laughing. "Oh god, ya fell for him, didn't ya?" Those words didn't faze Ichigo anymore. He was tired of it all. It had only been a week or maybe two and it ended before it even had a chance to start. "yeah, I did and I still do. But he knows I'm gay and he just walked away from me. "Ichigo" Shinji started, he never said his full name unless it was important. "considering that big idiot won't show up, I'm gonna tell ya something very interesting after the match. Buuuuut ya gotta promise me to do yer best now!" Ichigo has always been a very curious person, so during the match he did the very best he could. There were only 10 minutes left and it was a tie. It was a close call, but Ichigo could stop the attacker as a midfielder and went for the other team's goal. He could avoid every defender and felt great. He tried to score, but the ball hit the pole and bounced back. Ichigo didn't wanna give up, so with a headshot against the ball, he made it fly back in. After that, the ref blew his whistle. They won! They freaking won the match! Everyone was ecstatic, they all jumped in the air and hugged Ichigo. Then came Shinji. "Well done mate" Shinji gave him a bro-fist and smiled. "Can you come with me, while the others were celebrating?" They went to the tribune, which was now slowly getting emptier and emptier. "First of all, I'm sorry about how I reacted to what you're about to hear. You know how I don't mind you being gay right?" Ichigo nodded. "But I have not always been like that and not against all gays. You see, Grimmjow and I were drunk a while ago and with his drunk ass he started talking about a colleague of him who keeps looking at him in certain kind of way. The way Grimmjow talked about him, it looked like he really didn't mind. I didn't wanna lose my chickmagnet. So I told him how some people (= homophobes) thought about gays and that I didn't like it as well. In fact I used the word 'hate'. I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Ichigo kinda had trouble to comprehend all this new information. "anyway, it didn't really help. At first I thought it did, till I brought some girls to his place (you know cuz my parents don't want me to bring girls over) and saw a waaaay too wasted Grimmjow and some guy were getting it on or at least they were trying to." Shinji made a gesture with his finger, indicating that the alcohol had a bad effect on Grimmjow's member. "anyway, Grimmjow made me promise to keep my mouth shut and that's when I made him come to the practice and stuff and get him to come with me to find some girls."… "I'm so sorry for everything Ichigo. I know I'm an asshole for reacting that way! You can kick me all you want. WOW wait, not the balls of course!" Ichigo felt like the floor disappeared from underneath his feet. _Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?_ He had so many thoughts in his head, but he couldn't make a sound. Just as he felt he could speak again, he heard another voice. "You told him? You son of a bitch!" A heavy breathing, covered in sweat Grimmjow stood in front of them. Again, Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. It was all a blur. Shinji telling Grimmjow's secret, Grimmjow standing there in front of him, them fighting, … In his temporary weird state of mind, he walked up to them, grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. _WHAAAAAAAAT?_ Grimmjow's mind couldn't comprehend it. All the rationality flew right out and his mind was filled with Ichigo's sweet taste and that was only the lips. He wanted to taste everything else too. He couldn't get enough. Ichigo was still holding Grimmjow's shirt while kissing and after what seemed like an eternity in heaven, Ichigo discovered Grimmjow hadn't pushed him off yet. On the contrary, it was like he was asking asking Ichigo to part his lips so his tongue could taste more of Ichi's sweetness. It was Shinij's long "eeeeeeeehh?" that made Grimmjow's sense of reality come back. He pushed Ichigo off as expected, but less than expected he tried to hide the blush that covered his face. Neither Shinji nor Ichigo had ever seen a blush on the bug guy's face. "wh- wha- wha, why did ya do that?" Grimmjow tried to sound mad and partly insulted, but failed miserably. You could just hear the arousement in his voice and if that didn't give a clue, then the lump in his pants certainly did. Shinji said he'd give them a minute alone, considering Grimmjow has never been a good talker in front of others. They both watched Shinji leave quietly, Grimmjow hiding his erection and trying to think about other stuff.

It took a while before 1 of them broke the silence. "So, mind explaining me what kind of reasoning you have about homos? Cuz I really don't get it anymore." Ichigo asked. Grimmjow sighed "if only I knew myself. You have no idea how you confuse me. I don't get it anymore, I've had many partners in my life, but I never feel the way I do like when I'm with you. I feel at ease and calm. Can you tell me what this is?" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's head. "whatever you do, don't pull back okey?" He said as he slowly came in closer. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. Forgetting where they were at the moment. Grimmjow didn't pull back nor did he puch Ichigo away. Ichigo tried to pull him closer and parted his lips. He wanted to taste Grimmjow so bad and let him taste his lips or mouth as well. But he was still conscious not to scare him off. Still it seemed like Grimmjow understood. He parted his lips as well and let his tongue roam in Ichi's mouth. He had never felt this good while French kissing. Ichigo felt his tongue being sucked and played with. Grimmjow was such a good kisser, so good that it made him let out a moan. He couldn't control it anymore. Grimmjow was all he ever wanted. But it was going too fast for Grimmjow, besides they were still near the soccerfield. They were lucky no one had seen them yet. Then again, Shinji had probably helped them distracting the other guys. "Listen Grimmjow, I know you're confused. But what you feel is real. I don't know about you, but what I feel when I'm with you is the best I ever felt. I really don't wanna scare you away, but I can't be dishonest. I've fallen for you from the first time I saw you at practice." Grimmjow didn't know what to say to this. He had never thought about feelings as love. And certainly not with a guy. But what that berry-kid described was right. He felt it too. "Listen strawberry, I may feel the same. But this is a first for me. So you'll have to give me some time okay?"

With that Grimmjow wanted to part. Even though Ichigo wanted to kiss more. He didn't want the feeling on his lips to vanish. Grimmjow might not want to admit it, but he felt the same. He never wanted to let the taste of Ichigo go away and he never wanted to let this lingering feeling on his lips vanish. But his damn pride stood in the way and he left without looking back, till Ichigo shouted "got some spare time tomorrow? I just wanna get to know you more, that's all." Grimmjow stood still and doubted, but lifted his arm and gave him a thumbs up. He didn't wanna face the kid, he face was all red again, cuz it felt like he was just asked out on a date. _GEEZUS, since when did I start being so lame and such a rooky? _With that thought he took off and let Ichigo celebrate his winning goal with his teammates. Even though ichigo's mind was thinking about other stuff…

**So that was it for this chapter. I'm planning to make things spicier even though Grimmjow asked to take it slow (sorry hun' you're too gorgeous and sexy to wait!) besides he's the elder guy and has to take matters back into his hands. **

**You'll see what I mean in the next chapter :) **

**Thnx for following this story, I mean it from the bottom of my heart and if you feel there is need for improvement, just let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5: is this a date?

Chapter 5: Is this a date?

**Sorry guys it took me literally forever to finally add another chapter. I had all summer and now with my exams again I decide to write the next chapter (weird logic right?) **

**Anyway I'm gonna skip the celebration scene after Ichigo made his team win the match. Let's just say Ichigo went home early to have enough for the next day, while Shinji fot fucked up and crashed at someone's place. (typical for his OOC here :p )**

*** Grimm's place * **

Grimmjow looked at his phone. _So the berry got my number from that stupid cuz eh?_ _Djeez, that guy really gotta stop meddling and he freaking told the carrottop his secret!_ Grimmjow felt like punching everything he laid eyes on or perhaps killing a certain someone. But then he looked at his phone again and thought well about how it had gotten him a date, he guesses. "Heh, I should almost thank that idiot." He smiled to himself. He went in the shower, quickly looked at himself in the mirror. "Grimmjow, you're one sexy beast." He said as he tensed up his muscles and laughed to you could see his devilish canine teeth. After the shower he felt like his old self again: the sexy bastard that he was. _Ichi-berry, today is payback time for making me look like a teen with a first crush. He c_arefully decided his clothes. A black shirt that nicely fitted his upperbody, but not too much so there is place for imagination to run wild about what kind of muscles could lay underneath it. The upperbuttons were open so you could see his collarbones. With that he wore a ripped, baggy, dark blue jeans that fitted his ass well. His boxers just showed a bit of itself underneath his pants. Add a pair of black sneakers and the package was complete. Just a bit of perfume and a leather bracelet and he was ready to go. "See ya soon Berry-chan!" He smirked as he said this to himself.

*** Ichi's place * **

Things weren't going smoothly, to say the least. First Ichigo was waiting all night for Grimmjow's reply to his text. Then he couldn't sleep anymore and stood up way too early. The shower was broke apparently cuz warm water didn't work. Yuzu has a cold, so no yummy breakfast to make up for the cold shower he just had. His favorite shirt that he feels so confident in was at the drycleaner (again, yuzu's suck and daddy can't do shit in the house.) "Great, this day is doomed to fail!" He said as he was going through every piece of clothing he owned. Finally, he decided to wear a white shirt with a blue design on it. He didn't know why he didn't wear it more often. Okay, it was a bit tight, but he didn't mind. As for a jeans, he chose to wear a skinny jeans with white all stars underneath it. It was actually perfect. Finally he had some luck. Now to wear his lucky charm. A small necklace with a little mask with red markings on it. He got it from his best friend Rukia, who then had to move with her brother to the big city of Soul Society. She always stood beside Ichigo and supported him so it was kinda sad that he couldn't see her often now. "CRAP!" It was already 11.30 AM. He had to hurry. "God, please make this a good afternoon!"

*** 12 o'clock at the park * **

Ichigo was early and Grimmjow was late. After waiting for 30 minutes, Ichigo got worried he was being stood up, but refused to be a whiny bitch and text the goddamn guy. "Ugh this sucks!" he said. "Nope, suckin's for later…" was the reply of the deep voice that suddenly appeared behind him. Ichigo quickly turned around to see the perfect blue haired man right in front of him. Ichigo's mouth stood wide open.. "A lil bit longer like that and yer gonna be droolin…" The voice was now right next to his ear. Ichigo snapped out of it and tried to reclaim inner peace instead of having lust filled thoughts. Grimmjow didn't show it, but he as well was thinking perverted although he'd never admit it. The boy just looked so perfect to fuck. He was happy to see that he was the one in control again. _this is gonna be a good day. _He thought to himself.

They went to a snackbar at the park and ate their burger and fries. Ichigo had some sauce at the corner of his mouth, but he hadn't noticed it himself of course. He just kept on talking about his dad and his weird habits. _Sounds like a crazy ass family_ but Grimmjow couldn't concentrate fully. He kept on looking at the sauce till he was fed up with it and leaned closer to lick it off. Ichi tensed up. He thought he was gonna be kissed. Grimmjow licked his lips when he leaned back and saw how flushed Ichigo was. "Ooh? You looked a little bolder yesterday ya know? " He smirked. He dipped his finger in some sauce and put it on the corner of his own mouth this time. Ichigo just stared at it, clueless. "If ya ain't gonna do anything about it, I'm gonna walk like this the whole afternoon."

_Shit, what now?_ Ichigo thought. _I just can't do something like he did._ After thinking about it for a minute Ichigo thought he found the solution and he grabbed a napkin. He stretched out his arm to clean it up. Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled it, forcing Ichigo to lean in closer. They were now face to face, only inches away. "Who said ya could do it with yer hands?" Ichigo slowly swallowed and plucked up his courage. With shaking hands he grabbed Grimmjow's head and leaned in slowly. When his tongue was about to touch Grimmjow's face, he pulled him away laughing about how he was just messing with the berry, which left Ichigo baffled. Grimmjow stood up saying he needed to go to the loo and quickly left. Ichigo never noticed the flushed cheeks. At the toilet Grimmjow tried to calm himself. _Shit, that berry is lethal!_ When he got back, Ichigo was not in the bench anymore. "What, where, eh?" Grimmjow was searching around him till he saw the carrottop with some little kid. "Where are your parents kid?" Ichigo asked concerned at the crying child. "I lost them… uwaaah… I'm scared! Mommy, daddy!" Ichigo was trying to comfort the child when Grimmjow – not so good with kids – stood next to Ichigo. Grimmjow's scary look made the kid cry more and hide behind Ichigo. "Scary! Mister is scary!" Which almost made Ichigo laugh, but he could hold it int to a soft snicker. Grimmjow still noticed it though. This kid made him look bad. "Oi, what's yer name?" The kid refused to answer him, so Ichigo bent over (giving Grimmjow a great view of his perky ass) and asked the child sweetly with those caring, honeybrown eyes of him. the child told him he was 6 and was called Usui. Ichigo decided they'd best bring him to the central information point of the park, since they have microphones throughout the park. So they started walking with Usui on Ichigo's shoulders. Somehow it was pleasant sight to see. But little Usui kept on glaring at Grimmjow.

"Okay, that's it! What's bugging ya?" Grimmjow couldn't keep his patience. The boy was a bit startled but then asked: "you like nii-san?" Ichigo turned red and Grimmjow didn't know what to reply. "Usui jumped off Ichigo's shoulders and as he landed on the ground he said "you do! Too bad though, nii-san likes me more!" and he stuck his tongue out. "Why you little…" The kid started running with Grimmjow chasing him and failing miserably in catching him.

Ichigo was laughing so hard he felt his stomach hurt. Especially now Grimmjow had tripped over a branch. Usui was laughing too. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and took a few steps back. While doing so, he stumbled over a big ass rock and fell backwards right in a puddle of water. "Aaah crap!" He wasn't soaking wet, but wet enough to realize why he never wore this shirt in a rainy city like Kurakara. It was now Grimmjow's turn to laugh but quickly got a light kick of Usui. He went over to help Ichigo get up, till he saw how Ichigo looked right now. The water on his hair made it fall down which made it look like he just came out of the shower. If that wasn't hot enough, then his shirt certainly made him look hot. It wasn't soaking wet, yet for the bit of water that got on it, it made the white shirt all see through. Besides the water was cold on Ichi's body so even his nipples were perky through the shirt. It stuck to his chest, which made sure you could see every little detail, like how he had a tattoo just below the waist on his side, half hidden by his pants. God, Grimmjow isn't going to survive this day!

Ichigo realized it a bit too late. The damage was already done. Grimmjow couldn't help but grab Ichigo tight and kiss the guy. Damn, it was all Ichigo's fault, how could he look so good. It was Usui punch on Grimmjow's butt that had to snap him out of it again. "What are you doing to nii-san? He's mine!" He said angry and a tad sad. Ichigo quickly went to Usui. "Sorry Usui, it's not what you think. I'm cold so big brother Grimmjow tried to warm me up a bit." The child looked at Ichigo with eyes that clearly showed he didn't understand a thing. "Let's get you to the center okay?"

When they finally reached the information point, they saw a couple crying and begging the person to call for their child. "Uhm are you perhaps this child's parents?" Ichigo asked. They turned around and saw Usui with a sweet youngster and big ass man. "HUNNY!" The mother grabbed Usui tightly and the dad went over to thank the guys for bringing him back. "Are you okay, nothing bad happened right?" Usui smiled at her "No mommy, nii-san and big brother took care of me. That big brother looks bad, but he kissed nii-san when he was cold to keep him warm!" After that everyone felt a bit awkward around eachother. "Uhm, we're sorry for making him see that." Ichigo was surprised that it was Grimmjow who apologized. He looked really sincere this time. Though the parents weren't too happy for having their kids see 2 guys kiss, they decided not to let it spoil to moment of joy of having their kid back. "It's okay, you looked after our little Usui and we're really grateful for that. We have to go now, but you 2 have a good day." They tried to pick up usui, but he quickly ran to hug Ichigo. "Thanks nii-san! You're a really nice person!" He then turned to Grimmjow. "Big brother, you look mean…" he started, Grimmjow not liking to hear that. "but you're actually a funny person." Then he tugged at Grimmjow's shirt as a sign for Grimmjow to bow down. When he did, Usui whispered something in his ear. Ichigo was curious as to why Grimmjow looked a bit shocked but happy and why Usui was smiling so much. "Bye bye!"

"Well, that was unexpectedly fun!" Ichigo said. "hmm" Grimmjow just looked at the kid leave. "He's a punk ass, but he's a good kid." "say grimm, what did he whisper into your ear?" Ichigo was really curious now. "Ooh, you'd like to know that wouldn't you berry?" He smirked as he walked off. "eeeeh? Oh come on! And where're we going?" Grimmjow realized Ichigo didn't mind the little nickname. In other words, he was very curious. Maybe he could play with that curiosity later. "To the movies where else, that's what we decided on after having a snack and a talk right?" He put his arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "besides, we needs some dark place so people – except for me – can't see your body underneath that see through shirt and I'd like some privacy." It seemed like Grimmjow was cooking up a plan with the berry. Ichigo knew this was gonna turn out bad, but did he really mind?

**SOOOO that little date in the park. I feel like I stretched out the date a little, but I didn't really know what to do in a park. This chapter was to get Grimmjow back in his MOJO. Cuz the feelings overwhelmed him last time, he needed to be the big ass tough man again. Now he's got a plan for some fun at the cinema and maybe after that a little more… **


End file.
